List of ComradeMao Novel
Here is a list of novels run through ComradeMao MTL system. As of 23 January 2019, there are 207 Chinese novels, 20 Japanese novels, and 28 Korean novels being added to ComradeMao Library. Chinese 0-9 4.6 Billion Year Symphony of Evolution A-D A Demon’s Path A Record of a Mortal’s Journey to Immortality A Record of a Mortal’s Journey to Immortality – Immortal Realm A Sorcerer’s Journey A Valiant Life A Will Eternal Above the Skies Advent of the Archmage Against the Gods Alchemy Emperor of the Divine Dao All-Heaven Armageddon Online Ancient One Apocalypse Meltdown Apotheosis – Ascension to Godhood Archfiend Asura God Beseech The Devil Black Iron’s Glory Bleach: Secret Intentions Carefree Path of Dreams Castle of Black Iron Chaotic Lightning Cultivation Chronicles of Primordial Wars Conquest Cultivation Chat Group Dark Civilization Dawn Infinity Devil’s Son-in-Law Divine King of All Directions Divine Throne of Primordial Blood Dragon Emperor, Martial God Dragon King’s Son-In-Law Dragon Talisman Dreadful Radio Game E-H Elixir Supplier Emperor of The Cosmos Emperor’s Domination Eternal God Emperor Eternal Life Eternal Reverence Eternal Sword God Extraordinary in the Limitless Foreworld Extreme summon Fantasy World Transmigration Finest Servant First Rate Master Fishing the Myriad Heavens Football Emperor Forty Millenniums of Cultivation Fruit Nest of One Piece Gate of God God Level City Ruler God Level Cultivation System God Of Slaughter Godfather Of Champions Godly Stay-Home Dad Gourmet of Another World Grasping Evil Hail the King Harry Potter and the Secret Treasures Heart of One Piece Heaven Awakening Path Heavenly Emperor Heaven’s Shadow Heavy Armoured Truck In Post-apocalyptic World Hedonist Sovereign Heroes of Marvel Hidden Assassin Holistic Fantasy I-L I Have a Mansion in the Post-apocalyptic World Illimitable Until Death Immemorial Sword Venerable Immortal Immortal Becomes a Stay-at-home Dad After Return Immortal Road Invincible I’m in Hollywood Jiu Shen Killing Grounds of Gods and Devils Kingdom’s Bloodline Korean Entertainment Uncle League of Legends: Godhand Legend of Ling Tian Legend of Swordsman Legend of the Cultivation God – Immortal Realm Library of Heaven’s Path Limitless Foreworld: Demon Emperor Against the Heavens Limitless Sword God Long Live Summons! Lord of All Realms Lord of the Mysteries M-P MMORPG: Martial Gamer Mad God Marquis of Grand Xia Martial God Asura Martial God of Seven Realms Martial Hero Rebirth Martial Peak Mercenary War Monarch Overlooking the Starry Skies Monster Paradise Monster Pet Evolution My Daoist Life My Fury Will Burn The Heavens My Star Teacher My Wife is a Beautiful CEO Mystical Journey NEET Receives a Dating Sim Game Leveling System Night Ranger Nine Imperial Heavenly Swords Nine Star Hegemon Body Arts Nine Yang Sword Saint One Piece Highest Bounty One Piece – The Thundergod of Navy One Piece: The Soul Purchasing Pirate Only I Shall Be Immortal Otherworldly Evil Monarch Path to Heaven Perfect Superstar Pet King Plundering the Heavens Pokemon Court Pursuing Immortality Q-T Raising a Fox Spirit in My Home Rebirth of the Pirate King’s First Mate Red Packet Server Reincarnation Of The Strongest Sword God Reincarnation Park Reincarnation of the Heaven Release that Witch Renegade Immortal Returning from the Immortal World Reverend Insanity Rise of Humanity Sage Emperor Saint of the Confucian Way Save Reloading Immortal Seeking the Flying Sword Path Shoujo Grand Summoning Shrouding the Heavens Sorrowful Song of Pirates Sovereign of the Three Realms Spare Me, Great Lord! Spirit Realm Spirit Vessel Star Controlling Lord Still, Wait For Me Strange Life of a Cat Strongest Abandoned Son Strongest Upgrade Super God Gene Super Swallowing System Supreme Emperor Asura Supreme Martial Dao Supreme Uprising Supreme of Demon Path Swallowed Star Sweeping Across the Desolate World Sword Lady Tales of Herding Gods Talisman Emperor Tempered Immortal The Anchorwoman is an Expert In Cultivation The Black Card The Dark King The Defeated Dragon The Devil’s Cage The Divine Nine-Dragon Cauldron The Empress’s Gigolo The Experimental Log of the Crazy Lich The Human Emperor The Invincible Dragon Emperor The Legend of Futian The Legendary Mechanic The Lord’s Empire The Man Standing on Top of the Food Chain The Record of Unusual Creatures The Sacred Ruins The Strongest Legend of Dragon Ball The Strongest Upgrade System The Ultimate Evolution The Urban Successor of God of Gluttony The Wizard World Thriller Paradise Throne of Magical Arcana Thunder Martial Transcending the Nine Heavens U-X Ultimate Scheming System Unlimited Anime Works Unlimited Machine War Unrivaled Medicine God Upgrade Specialist in Another World War Sovereign Soaring The Heavens Warrior’s Promise Way of the Devil White-Robed Chief Wicked Soldier King Within Three Inches Wizarding Immortal World of Immortals X- Epoch of the Dragon Xiling Empire Y-Z Yuan Zun Zhan Long Zhanxian Zhui Xu Korean 0-9 A-D A Monster Who Levels Up Arena Big Life Dragon Maken War Dragon Poor Dungeon Maker E-H God of Cooking God of Music Green Skin Hero without Blood or Tear I-L I Reincarnated for Nothing I am a Noble I am the Monarch Level Up Link the Orc M-P M E M O R I Z E One Man Army Possessing Nothing Q-T Reincarnated Swordmaster Reincarnator Solo Leveling Stop, Friendly Fire! The King of the Battlefield The Novel’s Extra The Returner The Second Coming of Avarice The Youngest Son of Sunyang Trash of the Count’s Family U-X Y-Z Japanese 0-9 A-D Classroom of the Elite E-H I-L I Reincarnated Into a Vending Machine I Was Made the Disciple of a Yandere Girl, But I Was a Sword When I Reincarnated (WN) In a Different World with a Smartphone I’m a NEET but When I Went to Hello Work I Got Taken to Another World Kenkyo, Kenjitsu o Motto ni Ikite Orimasu M-P Magi Craft Meister Nidome no Yuusha Ouroboros Record ~Circus of Oubeniel~ Paladin of the End Q-T Re:Zero Kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken The Death Mage Who Doesn’t Want a Fourth Time The Magus of Genesis The Noble Girl Living in Debt Tsurugi no Joou to Rakuin no Ko U-X Unparalleled Path ~ Reincarnated as the AI for a Space Battleship ~ Why Is the Prettiest Girl in School Trying to Talk to a Loner Like Me during Lunch Break? Y-Z Yandere Megami No Hakoniwa Trivia References